Technology about a display device that can show glass-free 3D images or show different images according to a viewing direction has been developed recently.
In order to actualize the display device capable of showing the glass-free 3D images, the display device uses Parallax Barrier technique and Lenticular Lenslets technique, but there are problems in both techniques that brightness is low due to a barrier in the Parallax Barrier technique and it is difficult to fabricate the Lenticular Lenslets.